Corrupted Code
by William Setsuko
Summary: The sequal to Corrupted Code is well underway as the first chapter is up. Night is back and with a whole new bag of tricks to show esspecialy to Aelita. The ending will leave you breathless as Night stays with Aelita in her final hour. Please R&R.
1. Corrupted Data

Part 1: Corrupted Code

Aelita wakes up with a head ache wondering what had happened to her. She was in the polar region somewhere under ground in a large cavern. She climbed she began to walk upward through a tunnel leading upward hopefully out. She had exited the cavern and made her way up into a small cliff near a tower. Gazing over the cliff she discovers a shocking and frightful sight. LYOKO has been broken; the sky was cracked in large area's showing the code of LYOKO.

"Is anyone out there" Aelita yelled at the top of her lungs wondering if anyone is out there? No one replied she was all alone in LYOKO. She entered the tower and opened up a terminal hoping to find answers to what had happened to LYOKO. Last thing that she could remember was entering the tower and starting code LYOKO. Then she received a call hoping it was Jeremie, it was another person but because of such a poor connection the call dropped a second after coming on.

Aelita stayed at the tower searching for useful information on the out side world. A few hours passed and still no one answered. Aelita exited the tower and saw a figure running toward the tower covering their face with a hood. Suddenly a new creature arose from the sea of ice bearing the mark of XANA on its body but it was an overlarge sea creature corrupted of data. Aelita yelled "Look out behind you". The hooded person jumped into the air tackling the creature into the water. Killing it with a single swing of his dagger. He leaped onto the platform in front of Aelita. "Aelita there's no time to explain you must come with me". Aelita was pulled by the arm into the tower where the strange man yelled out "Code NEON". A bright flash appeared and they both awoke in a scanner at the factory.

The hooded man was a boy about the same age as Jeremie. He was about 6 feet tall with white and black hair with a strange scar on his right hand. "Come now he said we have to go or it will be to late" boy told Aelita. "Im not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" Aelita replied. "I can explain later but now we must get out of her its not safe for both of us" he said. The proceeded out side taking the elevator running out side to a blue car across the bridge. Aelita gazed at the sky which was full of pollution and destruction. "Get in" he said to Aelita. He started up the car and drove off with the confused Aelita heading toward the outskirts of the city. "Now tell me what's going on, why is the world and LYOKO corrupted" Aelita said. "Let me ask you something do you know how long you've been down in that cavern for" he said. "No" Aelita said. "50 years inside of LYOKO and much has changed since your last encounter with XANA in LYOKO. You fell into a comma after using code LYOKO in the last tower and you've been asleep since. So sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is Night" Night said. "What happened then to Jeremie and the others" she asked Night. "Im sorry to say this but they are deceased not long after you disappeared after fighting of another XANA attack" Night said. "Jeremie" Aelita said beginning to cry.

After an hour of driving they arrived at a small house near the ocean. They both exited the car and walked to the entrance of the house. Aelita was still crying from the death of her friends. "Home sweet home" Night said. He pushed open the door and the house was completely dark except for a light coming from a nearby room. He opened the door to the room where a long eared boy sat a computer typing up codes. Aelita I would like to introduce you to my brother Zero. "Greetings Aelita we've been searching for quite sometime for you. You did give us a run for our money" Zero said. Zero was a 14 year old kid much resembling Night. "Aelita please take a seat". She sat down in a nearby chair. Aelita do you remember seeing the sky corrupted of data in LYOKO". "Yes" she said softly. "Oh no I forgot about the virus XANA placed in me" Aelita said bolting out of her seat. "Don't worry XANA removed that virus a few years back". Aelita sat back down. "Now let's get back to business" Zero said. "You are aware that you were in a comma for 50 years correct. Now in that time XANA broke out of LYOKO and integrated himself with every system in the world thus giving him complete control of practically everything and with out you or anyone else to stop him it was impossible to stop him" Zero said in a serious gesture. "But we may have a solution to this entire problem" Night said. "Yes, I have been working on a program for 20 years that will help you get back to your time and you can stop XANA from creating this future" Zero said returning to his computer. "I have one question I have to ask you two" Aelita said. "Why do you two look as young as you claim to have been working on this program for 20 years". "We were enhanced by XANA to be his obedient slaves to work in his army so he changed our D.N.A. to make us age a lot slower than normal humans. But we broke away from his grasp now we fight against him and now since we have found you we can put our plan into action. This is to use a code NEON that acts like a super version of code LYOKO which will send you back 50 years to the point where everything changed". Night said trying to hold back his anger. "Aelita you better get some sleep it's been a rough day. You can sleep on my bed its right down the hall" Night said as he was leaving the room. Aelita rested at the edge of the bed sitting down wondering how this could have happened. She began to hear a faint noise coming out from outside. She left the room quietly not trying to wake anyone. She looked outside and saw XANA's monsters coming out from the woods. She quickly yelled out to alert Night and Zero that were thought to be inside sleeping. They both came out bursting through the windows shooting most of XANA's monsters as they came closer. They quickly destroyed the rest in not time. "Aelita quick get in the car were leaving" they both shouted in a worried way. They began to drive of heading towards the factory.

They arrived at the factory sometime after. They entered the factory and into the room where Jeremy once worked on LYOKO. Zero left the elevator and sat down putting the disk into the console. "Go down ill virtualize you into LYOKO. "And don't activate the code until I say so" Zero said to us quickly trying to give us as much time as possible. Aelita and Night proceeded into the virtualization room. They both entered a scanner. "Virtualizing now". "Back in the polar region I see" said Night. "Aelita are you ok". "Yes im fine. Let's hurry to the tower". They ran as quickly as they could try to reach the tower. The tower was being blockaded by Xana's monsters. "No way is he stopping us". He threw his daggers at 5 of XANA's monsters. Then took out his sword but before he could even get close. XANA reared his ugly head taking the shape of a dark shadow hovering in mid air. "Aelita get in the tower and wait for Zero's signal". What are you waiting for go"! Aelita ran into the tower waiting for Zero to signal her. Night stood in front of the tower. He began to hover himself upward to XANA's level. They both charged at each other knocking themselves backwards into the water. "Aelita its time, time to go" Zero shouted. "Jeremie, im coming" Aelita said activating the terminal. "Good bye Aelita hope to see you again in the future". Night said before the tower disappeared. "Activating code N.E.O.N" Aelita said. Suddenly the entire tower became in gulped in a white light. Aelita woke up in a deactivated tower wondering what had happened. Aelita wondered to herself if it was all a dream then she looked in her right hand was a small dagger. She contacted Jeremie not long after. "Jeremie im so glad I your ok" said Aelita. "Why what happened Aelita". "I went to a future where XANA had taken all control of everything". "That's impossible you've been her the whole time". Then what about this" She became cut off when she noticed that the dagger was gone. "Repeat that Aelita" said Jeremie a bit confused. "Oh it's nothing Jeremie". So as the weeks went by XANA attacked and lost. But one day Jeremie contacts Aelita. She asks him how his day was. "It was fine Aelita. We got a new student today" Jeremie said as he took out his homework. "What is their name Jeremie" said Aelita. "His name was Night strange name huh" Jeremie said giggling to himself. "Aelita stood there frozen, petrified with shock. "Could it have been all true" Thought Aelita


	2. New Kid, Strange Secrets

Part 2: New Kid, Strange Secrets

The weeks passed since the new kid Night showed up at school. He was an exceptionally smart kid, not only smart but vastly superior in strength. He didn't make any friends at school and a lot of kids talked to him but he seemed to avoid them. He got a room about down the hall near Jeremie's room. Jeremie tried to see if it was just another X.A.N.A. attack but Aelita felt no pulsations. He always stayed late in school at night. Jeremie usually sees him running across the court yard with his backpack.

"Aelita are you sure there are no pulsations in Lyoko" Jeremie asked wondering to himself. "No Jeremie for the final time there are no pulsations in Lyoko, there haven't been for quite some time now" Aelita said countering Jeremie's question. But Jeremie was still not convinced.

Tomorrow at school. Odd bumped into Night in the hallways while trying to rush to class before the bell. Odd fell backwards dropping his backpack on the floor. "Let me help you with that" Night said to odd as he extended his hand to help Odd up. "Sorry about bumping into you". "It's completely my fault" Odd said to Night as he handed Odd his backpack. "Well I got to get to class now so ill see ya later ok". "Sure Night".

Odd later met up with the gang in the cafeteria for lunch. Odd later brought up that he talked with Night earlier that day in the hallway. Jeremie burst out of his seat asking Odd "what did he say". "Nothin jer he was pretty nice to me". "Jeremie don't you think your being a bit paranoid" answered Ulrich. Night entered the room carrying his back pack on his left shoulder. Odd shouted "Hey Night over here". Night proceeded over to the table they were sitting at and began to stare at Jeremie. Night then turned to Odd and said "Don't forget to feed Kiwi today Odd. And Yumi you forgot your English book today in class". He reached into his backpack and pulled out Yumi's English book. Odd said "Thanks Night for reminding me". They all went back to their rooms for sleep.

When Ulrich passed by his room the door was slightly ajar enough to see what's inside. He saw Night with no shirt on and wearing black leather gloves hitting a punching bag he brought in a few days ago. He was punching it but it wasn't moving. His punches so fast, swift and on target. Once he stopped he looked at the bag and it came apart. Night quickly looked back but Ulrich was already in his room.

Later that night Jeremie called Ulrich. "WHAT! X.A.N.A attacking"! "Well be right there". Minutes later they arrived at the factory. "You're going to the mountain region" Jeremie said over the loudspeaker. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi entered the scanners and were virtualized into Lyoko. "Head north you'll find Aelita waiting near the tower". Ulrich, Yumi and Odd rushed over there in a split second finding Aelita being chased by three blocks. "Don't worry Aelita were here now" said Ulrich. "Odd look out behind you". Cannon knocked him out from behind. "Darn". Odd launched back one of his laser arrows back at the cannon destroying it. Ulrich quickly used triplicate to destroy two of the three blocks but was devirutaulized by the third. A cannon fired at Yumi but she threw her fan at its center destroying it but was devirutaulized after getting hit. Then Odd ran at the block firing a laser arrow at it destroying it. Then out of nowhere Odd was hit from behind by another cannon and was devirutaulized. "No! Aelita!" yelled Jeremie. The cannon was about to fire. But just before it did a hand came out strait from the center of the cannon. Everyone stared shocked at the screen wondering who had destroyed the cannon. A figure stood inside of the smoke wearing a cloak with a hood. "Aelita what just happened" said Jeremie. Aelita looked back and saw a figure pointing to the tower.

"Aelita activate code LYOKO" said Jeremie. Aelita entered the tower activating code LYOKO. "Return to the past now" said Jeremie. Since everything went back to normal and XANA went back to sleep the day went back to normal. School started as normal as it could except Night came late to class wearing a bandage over his right arm. The teacher took one look at his hand and said "Night what happened to your hand". "It was nothing just hurt my hand a bit from a project I was working on last night". "Well then please take a seat". He took a seat near the back of the room and took out a book. He opened the book to the first page. And his hand began to glow with a strange symbol. Could he know something?


	3. Stange Ally

Part 3: Strange Ally

Jeremie:

XANA continued to attack from time to time but the hood figure didn't show up to much at times. I've been continuing on the anti virus program for Aelita to safely visit our world. Night continued from time to time talk to us but not really hang out. And even in XANA attacks he would usually disappear without a trace.

Outside of the gym. "So what ya working on Jeremie another program for Aelita" said Yumi staring over Jeremie's shoulder. "Yep" replied Jeremie. Yumi sat on the benches as Ulrich and Odd took Gym with Jim. Yumi looked up on the roof and saw Night looking out into the distance at Ulrich and Odd. "His eyes so bold and fierce and he's not even blinking just a complete stare" thought Yumi. Yumi tapped on Jeremie's shoulder and asked him to look up on the roof. When Jeremie looked up there was nothing there. "But I thought I saw Night on the roof" said Yumi in a confused way. "There's no way onto the roof of the school Yumi so that's quite impossible" said Jeremie.

Next day they met in the cafeteria for breakfast before school started. Night entered the room acting as strange as he usually did. He sat down again far from us but we could see him staring at us from the corner of his eyes. He sat down opening up his laptop beginning to type something in. "Do you think we should ask him if he wants to hang out sometime" said Odd. "You've got to be kidding. The kid has barley has said a work to anyone in the school since he got here" Ulrich stated. "The kid just has some trouble making friends that's all" said Yumi. "Hey Night!" Odd said. Night picked up his laptop and walked over and sat down next to Jeremie. "So Night, we were all just wandering if you had any plans tonight to go any where. If your not doing anything that is" said Odd with a smile on his face. "Sure im not busy" replied Night. "By the way Night would you happen to know anything unusual happening" said Jeremie in a suspicious fashion. "Sorry can't say I have". As soon as he took one step forward the ground began to quake splitting the room in half. "XANA must be attacking. They quickly rushed outside and made their way to the factory as the school began to sink under the quakes of shifting rock. When they arrived they found that XANA just didn't just earthquakes he had altered Lyoko again. Once Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were virtualized into Lyoko's mountain region. But the problem was that each of them had only twenty life points each of them. Quickly ran to the tower to meet up with Aelita to deactivate the tower. Aelita was running towards them. There were two megatanks chasing after Aelita. This locked pretty badly with XANA altering the rules again. Then suddenly a beam of light came out from the side smacking the two megatanks into the wall. The hooded person was pushing them against the wall pulling out a cyber dagger and quickly slicing the two in half. He yelled out "Go, run to the tower now! A megatank hit the figure backwards hurling him into the air and smack back down to the ground. His hood had been blown strait off of his head. "Ulrich, Odd and Aelita look" yelled Yumi! The no longer hooded figure stood upward and looked back at the megatank. "It's Night"! The hooded figure was Night the whole time. He looked back at the tank and threw a cyber dagger at it. The tank concealed itself in its shell that was thought to be impenetrable. The dagger pierced through the shell and destroyed the tank. "How the hell did you get into Lyoko Night we want some answers now" demanded Ulrich. Night said "Activate code LYOKO and then well talk ok" said Night walking away from the group. "I hope you still didn't forget about me Aelita" yelled Night as he walked away towards the tower waving his hand in an about face position. "Aelita hurry up". Aelita entered the tower and activated code LYOKO and everything went back to normal. They all met back in the cafeteria to discuss what had happened on Lyoko. Aelita even virtualized herself to talk face to face with Night. "Night what do you think you were doing and where do you come from" demanded Jeremie. "First of all I was saving all of you form XANA, Second Aelita should know already". Night told them about what happened in the future where he came from and what happened to Aelita. "But I came back her to make sure now that it all goes according to plan as it's suppose to" stated Night. "My brother was killed not long after Aelita departed into the time rift into the past by XANA. So now im here to avenge his death. And don't worry ill do just that".


	4. Intertwined Futures

Part 4: Intertwined Futures

Jeremie:

Night was discovered to be the hooded figure the entire time saving Aelita from XANA. He was the one who fought to protect the world in the future from XANA. Night has been assisting me with the anti virus program for Aelita's safe trip into the real world. And with his futuristic knowledge it will be a great deal of help to me. He has showed me a way to advance certain skills among Lyoko.

Gym class: Night had transferred from his gym class to Ulrich and Odds. Jim came out with a soccer ball in his left hand. Today you will practice in offensive and defensive tactics in soccer. "I still don't trust him Odd there's just something about him that's not right" whispered Ulrich. "Your just being paranoid Ulrich relax". They started to play soccer and Ulrich had the ball. He was dogging his opponents very well across the field. He made his way to the goal to take a shot. Then surprisingly Night cam from right underneath Ulrich from the left knocking the ball directly from under his feet. Night hit his hand against the ground launching him upward. "Wow Jeremie! Nights pretty good a soccer" said Yumi sitting on the benches watching the game next to Jeremie. Night quickly ran to the goal with the ball in his possession with Ulrich Directly behind him. Ulrich stood in front of Night stooping him form shooting a goal. He placed the ball behind him and launched it into the air way out of reach for a direct kick. Everyone gasped with amazement as Night had leaped 10 feet into the air directly in a position to shoot the ball. His kick just like his punches Ulrich witnessed in his room with his punching bag. His kick was so on target and forceful it catapulted the ball directly into the goal. Ulrich leaped into the air flipping upside-down kicking the ball backwards repelling the ball far away from the goal. "Night quickly came back down and faced Ulrich and smiled. "Your pretty good Ulrich, not many people can have any time to ever react to that kick" said Night Congratulating Ulrich.

Night time at the dormitories. Knock, knock. "Who's there"? "It's me Night". Jeremie politely opened the door and offered him a seat next to the desk where Aelita was on screen. Jeremie opened up the anti virus program he was writing for Aelita. "Before we start let me show you something I've been working on for a while now" said Night. "Sure, what is it" asked Jeremie? I've been working on a portable scanner but it's rather difficult as I have practically no knowledge in doing such a thing" said Night with a down type expression on his face. "Well explain to me how long will you be here in our time" asked Jeremie. "Not so sure. I guess as long as it takes to destroy XANA". "So let's start on the virus program shall we. Ready Aelita" asked Jeremie. "Sure Jeremie". In Odd and Ulrich's room Ulrich was with Yumi working on a project for school. "Im going next door to get something from Jeremie, be back in a sec". Odd opened the door and closed it. Hearing his foot steps slowly disappearing from door. "Ulrich do you think it's finished". "Not sure Yumi, lets take a break anyway we've been working ourselves to death". "Sure". They both sat on the bed next to each other. The thought of being in the room alone with Ulrich began to make Yumi blushed with excitement. "Yumi are you ok your face is a bit red"? "Im just fine Ulrich. Don't worry about me" answered Yumi. Ulrich placed his down on the bed. When he had put his hand down it was directly on top of Yumi's hand. They looked into each others eyes. Both of their faces grew red as they began to close in on each other. As their grip grew tighter they drew closer to each other. Mere seconds before they kissed. Knock knock. Yumi and Ulrich backed away from each other. Ulrich got up from the bed and let go of Yumi's hand. Yumi got up and began to gather her equipment she had brought. She said "Hi Odd. Sorry I can't stay I got to go wait for my parents o come and pick me up". She avoided making eye contact with Odd and Ulrich as her face was still red from the almost kiss with Ulrich. "She left the room without looking at one person saying "Night Ulrich". "Night Yumi". Ulrich closed the door after odd entered the room. "Hey Ulrich why was Yumi's face red like that" asked Odd. "Just forget about it Odd and go to sleep". Odd turned out the lights and Ulrich put back on his Earplugs to get some sleep.

During that night Jeremie heard a noise out side of his window. He crept out of bed and peeked out of his window to view what had been making the noise. He opened his shades behind his computer and looked outside. Night was outside training. I put on my shoes and walked outside trying not to wake anyone up. I went downstairs into the entrance of the dormitories. I opened the door and said "Out late huh Night". Night placed a can on top of a nearby bench and then turned towards Jeremie. "Yep". Night stood back and focused at the can on the bench and wisped his eyes and the can flew straight off into ground. "It's shocking to know that I've died in your time. And how XANA controls everything on earth". "So we all really need that anti virus up and running as fast as possible". "Im going back to bed as I have school tomorrow and so do you". "Alright. Well good Night Jeremie".

Jeremie got back to his room and lay back down in his bed trying to get back to sleep. The thought of the corrupted future haunted his mind keeping him from going to sleep. Aelita's window popped up on Jeremie's computer screen. Hey Aelita what's up". "Jeremie can I ask you a question". "Sure Aelita go ahead". "What is love"? "Why would you ask that Aelita"? "I can not truly understand the word". "Well love is when you feel affection to another person. It's kind of hard to explain if you've never felt it before". "I see" said Aelita. Jeremie began to get up when Aelita said "Wait Jeremie can I ask you one more thing". "Yes Aelita" said Jeremie as he sat back down. "Do you love me". Jeremie began to studder as his hand shook. "Huh sorry Aelita I got to go back to bed good night". Jeremie quickly turned off his computer.

The next day at school. The whole gang waited outside at the benches for Jeremie to show up and they can head to class when the bell rung. Jeremie showed up carrying his laptop in his hand. "Sorry im late guys I forgot to set my alarm clock". Sissy came walking up prancing around just as she usually did. She came over insisting to speak with Ulrich. "Ulrich can I speak with you a moment". "What ever you have to say you can say right here in front of my friends". "But I really need to talk to you in private". Night got up and started to walk toward sissy. He swung by her grabbing her arm and pulling her to a column nearby. He put her against the wall and began to talk. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Odd tried to listen to the conversation but couldn't. Then sissy's face grew cold with freight. She began to walk away stiffly. Night walked back over and sat back down. "So" asked Odd. "So what" answered Night? "What did you say to her"? "I said that if you keep bothering us then im going to tell everyone what's in your diary". "Wait you've read her diary" said Yumi. "Yes I have it written on my computer and information on everyone else in the school" said Night as he picked up a news paper. "Did you know that Jim sleeps with an old teddy bear that he's had for quite sometime for now". They all began to laugh thinking about Jim sleeping with a teddy bear. "Wait do you have information on us" asked Jeremie. "Nope for some reason I couldn't get any information on any of you". The bell began to scream across the yard and classes began. Sissy was still shocked from what I've told her. In class Night's watch began to blink an eerie red light. In the center of the watch was an image of XANA blinking. Night covered his watch and raised his hand. "Teacher may I be excused". "Sure Night". Night ran out looking at his watch. Then Jeremie asked to be excused also. When they got outside of class Night's watch had a virtual image of Aelita in the center. "Jeremie, im so glad to see you". "Like wise Aelita" said Jeremie. "So what's going on Aelita"? "Lyoko is going crazy. There are towers activating everywhere". "That doesn't sound good. Ill go check this out you stay here and monitor if anything happens" said Night as he took out a piece of paper. He wrote down something in different hand writing and gave it to Jeremie. "Give the teacher this and ill be excused, ok". Night began to run down the hall burst opening the doors. "Jeremie". "Yes Aelita". "Do you think that the anti virus program will work and ill be able to leave Lyoko for good". "I hope so Aelita, I hope so".


	5. Final Showdown

Part 5: Final Showdown

Jeremie returned back to class giving the teacher the note that Night had given him before he left the school. "Hey Jer, where's Night". "I don't really know he just began to run out of the school. But that's no important Odd there's a huge problem". The bell rung and class was over. Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie met right away after class to discuss the issues going on inside of Lyoko. "WHAT! That's crazy XANA activating a whole bunch of towers like that. This could get serious we better go get Yumi" said Ulrich. Jeremie said "First let's get done with school right now and see if XANA attacks and what if XANA isn't planning anything then the teachers would get suspicious that we left school". "Right so as soon as schools over with then we'll go to the factory". So the day continued on as the usual with Jeremie checking for anything that could have been a XANA attack. At lunch Jeremie contacted Aelita hoping for good news. "Hello Aelita". "Hello Jeremie". "Has anything interesting happened in Lyoko". "No Jeremie I haven't seen any of XANA's monsters and there are more towers being activated as we speak". Then Night's call came in. "Jeremie there are activated towers but the strange thing is that there not transmitting anything into your world". "That's really strange Night". "XANA could just be waiting for something so we better keep our eyes open" said Night. "Both of you keep a lookout in Lyoko well get over to the factory to check after school". "Jeremie out".

The last school bell rang and the gang proceeded over to the factory. "Hey Sissy who's that" said Herb. Sissy turned her head and saw Ulrich running with Yumi. Sissy became furious and began to pout with jealousy. "Come on guys were following them" ordered Sissy. "But" before Herb could finish his sentence he was yanked by the collar by Sissy. Jeremie and the others with the infamous Sissy and her group tailing them form behind reached the factory. They entered the factory on the look out for any of XANA's traps that could be lurking around. They made there way to the elevator where the entered the control room. Jeremie entered his chair and began to connect to Lyoko. "Aelita are you there". "Yes Jeremie". "Any activity yet Aelita" asked Jeremie. "Strangely no activity yet". Jeremie hummed with a puzzled face. Then a call came in from Night "Jeremie we got a situation". "What's going on Night"? "Major things Jeremie. Look at this link I found". Jeremie opened another window on the screen. It was a T.V. broadcast. "We have a major problem here. There are these gigantic armies of robots that look like cannonballs, Crabs and more have yet to be seen. No one has yet to know where these creatures originated from but we are looking into this and" she was cut off when a crab blasted the camera man. "But how could XANA send his monsters out here without sending them through a scanner". Nights screen came back up and said "Your guess is as good as mine Jeremie but all I know is that this is only the beginning".

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd came down the elevator into the control room. "So what's going on Jeremie" asked Odd. "Nothing good Odd, XANA has activated a whole bunch of towers and more by the minute and a large army of XANA's monsters are destroying the city. You guys need to get into Lyoko and fast'. They all ran into the elevator heading downward into the scanner room to be virtualized. "You're heading into the forest region". They all stepped into the scanners and waited for virtualization. Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, virtualization.

In side of Lyoko. "So now where do we go from here Einstein" asked Odd? "Head north that's were you'll find Aelita". The began to run north keeping on the lookout for any of XANA's monsters. After a few minutes of walking they stopped. The looked forward at Night holding Aelita by the hand running forward away from a megatank. Night tossed Aelita into the air and throwing a cyber dagger at the tank destroying it. Night caught Aelita and placed her down safely on the ground. "Hey guys what's up". "Nothing good it's like a battlefield out there". So let's end this XANA attack and now before some innocent people get hurt on the outside world". So they began to run to the activated tower were Aelita would activate code LYOKO. When they arrived at the tower Aelita spent no time in trying to deactivate the tower. But before she could even enter the tower Night tackled her to the ground. "What the heck are you doing Night"? Night pointed at the tree behind them and saw that a laser had just blow a large chunk of the tree strait off. He got up and looked around. A maniacal laugh began to fill the forest with and eerie feeling of fear. Odd and Ulrich both began to keep on there toes watching for anything suspicious. "Jeremie is can you see if anything else is here with us" asked Ulrich. "There is nothing on the map" answered Jeremie". As strange figure began to hover down from the tree tops. His face covered by the shadows stopping us from realizing who he really was. He reached the ground and stepped out form the shadows. "No it couldn't be" said Odd as Aelita gasped in fear. His face was an exact copy of Nights face. "Night stood there looking at his copy. "Who are you" asked Ulrich. "He is XANA" answered Night. "XANA can do that". XANA stepped forward and said "Yes and much more". Night turned back and said "All of you get as far away as possible from here". "But what about the activated tower" asked Aelita? "Just do it trust me". Aelita turned back and ran with Yumi, Ulrich and Odd right behind her. They ran and ran until they came upon another tower.

They entered and rested for a minute. Aelita opened up a terminal to try and get in touch with Jeremie. "Jeremie are you there". "Yes Aelita im here". "Jeremie, XANA has materialized himself inside of Lyoko as Night". "Where is Night right now". "Fighting XANA". "By himself" said Jeremie. "Yes'. Another window popped up on Jeremie's screen. It was Night. "Jeremie you have to get everyone out of Lyoko now". "But what about Aelita" said Jeremie? "Check in your bag there's a disk in there with an anti virus program I was testing. It should work". Night's window disappeared and the connection to Night was gone. Jeremie picked up his back pack and searched for a CD that Night had placed inside. "Yes here it is". Jeremie uploaded the program into the computer quickly as he could run a test simulation. He began the process crossing his fingers. Jeremie's mouth gasped wide open with shock. "It works it works". He quickly contacted Aelita. "Aelita I have the anti virus, your coming to earth to stay". "That's great Jeremie". Before Aelita could even get a chance to get ready to make the trip. The tower began to tip over and rip from the ground. "Oh no" said Aelita. She fell back down and was caught by Odd. He put her down. She said we have to get out of this area now it's breaking up. "How do we do that Aelita" asked Yumi. "She stepped at the edge of the ledge. Looking downward. "We'll have to warp to another region. All you have to do is fall into the stream and you'll all end up in another deactivated tower". She fell with the rest of her friend following her.

They ended up at a deactivated tower in the desert region. They exited the tower looking around for anything unusual. Then they looked up at the sky. They sky had turned pitch black with cracks of codes striped from Lyoko. "They sky its just like the future that I saw" said Aelita. "This doesn't look good guys you have to get out of Lyoko and quickly". Ulrich, Yumi and Odd entered the tower. Jeremie hit the switch and Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were instantly devirutaulized. "You're next Aelita". She stepped onto the platform ready to be virtualized. Suddenly an error flashed on screen. "Aelita we have a problem. The tower has been damage for some reason". Said Jeremie as he scanned the tower. "You'll have to get to the next nearest tower to be devirutaulized. She leaped out form the tower running to the nearest tower she could find. She had the tower in her view of sight. All of a sudden Night came flying out of the ground into the air then smacking into the ground. He tried to get up but the damage he took was too much and he was far to weak to. He looked at Aelita and said "Run Aelita, Now"! She began to run to the tower as fast as her virtual body could go. XANA came flying out of the hole and landing right in front of Aelita. She turned around and tried to run away but was futile as XANA was far to quick. He grabbed her neck and raised Aelita above the ground. She tried to grab XANA but was unable to. Jeremie saw how XANA was about to kill Aelita and she would completely disappear forever and began to sweat with fear. Night looked at Aelita helpless and dying by XANA. He began to grow scared and petrified. He remembered all the hardships he faced in his time and the thought of his brother dying at the hand of XANA just as Aelita was about to. A thought came through his head at lightning speed. He thought of Aelita and the thought of losing her. He remembered the words of his brother before he died in his arms "Never give up and believe". Then something snapped inside of Night. Aelita opened her left eye barley able to see but she could feel. She felt pulsations approaching from all around her. The pulsations kept growing but she couldn't tell where they were going. The all headed into one direction. Then she realized where they were heading to. Inside of Night. Jeremie looked up at the screen and saw Nights card as the life points grew back all the way to normal and kept growing even further, Everyone came in running to the computer and said "So how Aelita Jeremie". Jeremie simply pointed at Nights card as it became stronger and stronger each second. Night was surrounded by pulsations. He began to glow bright blue. He stood up slowly not looking at XANA. Then he turned around to XANA with a face that showed such strength and determination. Let go of her XANA now. "I don't think so Night". His grip grew tighter. Night said "That was your final warning". Night had warped in lest than a second to behind XANA without him even realizing it. "Now, you die". He punched XANA to the floor and focusing all his energy into a beam of light. "Now die, XANA". He pointed his hands at XANA and he was instantly obliterated into ashes. Aelita hurry into the tower, I don't know how much longer Lyoko can stay stable.

Aelita reached the tower in mere seconds with Lyoko splitting apart. "Aelita hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride" said Jeremie as he began to type in the code. A bright flash appeared around Aelita as she levitated above a platform. "Code Earth".

Mean while outside. its finally done Aelita is safe and XANA will soon be completely gone so he can never hurt another soul again. XANA jumped form behind Night and with all of his energy he blasted the tower into the sky. He looked at Night as he began to devirutaulized into nothing. Night had no where else to go and get out. He looked around and saw the ground corrupting into nothing but bare data. He looked up and began to scream "No"! Then Lyoko shut down and permanently. They all rushed downstairs to see I the two had made it back ok. When they arrived they saw no scanners had been activated or open. Suddenly a door opened. Jeremie crossed his fingers hoping that Aelita had been devirutaulized properly. When the doors opened Aelita laid of the floor. She looked up at Jeremie who had been waiting so long for here to arrive in his world. "Wait we almost forgot about Night." Said Yumi. They checked every scanner for Night but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Do you think he made it out in time Jeremie" asked Aelita. "I don't know Aelita, I don't know". They all began to walk to the elevator thinking that Night the person that had help them defeat XANA and helped virtualize Aelita correctly had really died saving Aelita. Before they could hit the button to head up a scanner door opened. "Do you guys really think im going out that easily"? They all looked back and saw Night limping all cut up and bruised form the fight with XANA. Ulrich and Yumi rushed over to get him before he fell down. He was in such bad shape that he needed intensive care immediately. He looked up at Aelita smiling so cheerfully. And then fell peacefully unconscious.


	6. Collection

Part 6: Collection

After Night fainted from the fight with XANA they brought him back to Jeremie's room. Yumi brought a first aid form her house incase anything were to happen during a XANA attack. Jeremie opened the door to his room with Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Night who was still unconscious behind him. He rushed open the door. "Put him on my bed" said Jeremie. Yumi pulled out her first aid kit and placed it on the side of the bed. "Aelita help me with this" said Yumi. Aelita and Yumi began to patch Night up on Jeremie's bed. Ulrich and Jeremie watched a T.V. broadcast on Jeremie's computer. Ulrich looked out side and saw that the entire school had been deserted due to the largest XANA attack ever done. Ulrich sat back down and began to watch the broadcast. "Were here with the head of the local police department to give us an update on the current situation" said the news reporter handing the mike to the police officer. "Thanks miss, as well as you all know a large massive swarm of robots began to ravage the local area. The robots seemed to have been headed towards the local power plant. We were not quite sure what would have happened if they reached it in time if they weren't stopped. Also so far there haven't been any casualties reported and very few injuries". Thank you sir. Jeremie closed the window on his computer and turned around looking at Night. Aelita grabbed another cotton swab and poured alcohol into the swab.

The day continued without people in the school due to the recent attack. But not long after the school returned to its former self as everyone returned from the hasty evacuation. Night fell asleep for more than 2 two days, which really concerned the faculty. The teachers asked what had happened o Night to cause him to be in such of a horrible mess. We couldn't tell them that night was brutally hurt in Lyoko. So we told him that he fell down some steps during the evacuation so we brought him to an infirmary at the school so we didn't leave the primacies. We say anything about Aelita as it could cause some problems among our school. Not long after Jeremie. Got back to his room to talk with Aelita and place Aelita into the school by hacking into the schools computers. Aelita asked if she could get a room with Jeremie. It took a while to convince the principle about letting a new student to move in with Jeremie but he gave in sooner or later.

Later that night in Jeremie room. "So Aelita hat do you think of the real would that now you're going to be staying" asked Jeremie. "Its wonderful Jeremie, I never knew how many thinks there were to feel in your world" answered Aelita. Aelita took a seat next to Jeremie. She placed her hand on top of Jeremie's hand that was on the mouse of the computer. She picked up his hand and slowly rubbed his hand on the side of her face closing her eyes. "Feels so warm" said Aelita as she continued to rub. "Jeremie do you remember what I asked you before I was devirtualized into the real world" asked Aelita. Jeremie sat there looking at Aelita in absence. "Do you love me". Jeremie's heart just skipped a beat. "I, I, I" said Jeremie as he stuttered to give Aelita an answer. "Yes Jeremie". "I love you Aelita". Jeremie came close to Aelita and kissed her on the lips giving her first real kiss. Aelita and Jeremie blushed with affection for each other. They began to hug each other blushing even more every moment.

Outside in the hallway. Odd began to walk down the hall heading towards Jeremie. Odd stopped in front of the door getting ready to knock on the door. He lifted his hand. But before he could start knocking Night came out from behind him grabbing his hand and shushing him. He pulled Odd away telling him in a whisper "don't go to anyone's room for the rest of the night". For the rest of the night Aelita and Jeremie slept together in happiness and love.

The next day Jeremie woke up with Aelita lying in his arms comfortably sleeping with a smile on her cute face. He slowly got up and searched around his room looking for a clock to know what time it was. He picked up the clock on the right side of his bed which read that it was a quarter past noon. And due to the XANA attack school would be closed down for a few more days. Jeremie put the clock he had in his hand back down onto the table's surface. He lay back staring into the ceiling. Wondering about what had happen in the few months that Night showed up and brought Aelita virus free into the real world. Aelita began to wake up besides Jeremie. "Good morning Jeremie". "Good morning Aelita. Did you sleep well.". "Yes Jeremie and I love sleeping a lot". Aelita got up and picked up her bra from the other side of the room. She began to place on her bra and her shirt. Jeremie got up and began to make his bed. He began to pick up his cloths that were scattered all over the room from the night before. They both put on their cloths getting ready to head to the cafeteria. Jeremie and Aelita headed downstairs heading for the cafeteria. Jeremie and Aelita headed downstairs heading for the cafeteria. Jeremie walked with Aelita thinking about what he had done earlier that night.

In the school cafeteria. Jeremie and Aelita walked in. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting down talking to each other probably about school or something else. They proceeded over to the table and sat down next to each other. "Hey guys" said Jeremie. "Hey jer what's up" said Odd. "Nothing new". "Hey wait a minute where's Night". Everyone looked around for him but he was no where in sight of view. "He'll probably show up later" said Ulrich. "So what are we going to do now since XANA's gone and Aelita's been virtualized."I guess all that we can do now is sit back and relax" said Odd as he lay back in his seat putting his feet onto the table. "Hey guys" said Night coming out from nowhere around them. Odd fell back from Nights appearance. "Sorry Odd". "That's ok but next time give us a warning" said Odd getting up from the ground holding his head. Night sat down next to Ulrich and began to talk. He said "So Jeremie have you gotten Aelita into the schools list yet". "Did it last night, Night". "Good then she should start school as soon as the school is up and running again'. Then the overhead speaker came on with the principal's voice. "Students due to the recent tragedy in the city school has been postpone until next week starting Monday".

The next week Monday. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Night went to there first period class. "Students we have a new student joining us today" said the teacher holding a large ruler in her hand. The teacher turned towards the door and said "Come in please". A girl walked into the room with an innocent look on her face. Odd looked at her with only one thing on his mind. Whoa. She stood in the front of the classroom holding her hand bag by both hands in front of her. She had black strait hair with brown eyes. She wore a white turtle neck sweater with a black skirt. "Students this is Jessica Christ she's a transfer here form the United Kingdom". Odd still couldn't take his eyes off of her for one second. "Please Ms. Jessica take a seat" said the teacher being polite. Jessica walked forward and sat next to Night. Night watched her by the corner of his left eye as if he suspected something. Odd caught the scent of her perfume as it moved through the air.

After class Night still kept his watch on Jessica. Night was walking out from class when Odd came from behind him pulling him to the wall. "Hey Night, buddy, I need to ask you a small favor". "Sure what is it"? "Do you remember when you said that you had information on everyone who has ever attended this school right"? "Sure, what about it". "Can you check if there is any information about Jessica"? "Sure that's no problem but right now can you let go of my arm". Odd looked at Nights arm which had become almost blue form Odds grip on his arm. "Oh sorry Night". "Well anyway ill give you what ever I can find on her if there's anything to find on her". "Alright thanks Night" said Odd as he ran off.

At lunch Odd came bursting through the cafeteria doors looking for Night. He spotted Night typing on his watches browser. Odd came over and smacked his hand directly at the top of the desk. "So did you find anything on Jessica, Night"? Night didn't say anything to Odd he merely type on his browser with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. He bit a bit off and began to chew. He looked at Odd and said "Be patient". Night took out his laptop and turned it on. Night grabbed the top of the monitor and turned it around facing Odd. "Her name is Jessica Anderson Christ. She was born in the United Kingdom. Her birthday is May 28 and she lives with her foster parents but now shell be living here in a room very close to yours. Odd was reading what was on the computer until Night turned the screen backwards towards himself. "Not much is known about her since she was killed about a month after she transferred into this school by XANA". Night began typing again. "Ill look for some more info on her". Night clicked enter and a print out came out of the side. Night ripped it off and handed it to Odd. "Also you might need this later" said Night as he handed Odd a handkerchief. "What's this Night" said Odd confused. "Keep it, It might come in handy later".

Odd went to his next class. Jessica walked in and sat next to Odd. She took out a laptop much similar to Nights. Then the teacher comes in as usual and begins to clean the erasers by smacking them together. The chalk dust swept the room as if it were a plague of some kind. Jessica sneezed from the chalk dust. Odd reached into his pocket and remembered that Night had given him a handkerchief earlier. Odd pulled it out and handed it to Jessica. "Here you go" said Odd as politely as he could". She took the hanky and blew into it. "Thank you....." said Jessica. "My name is Odd. Nice to meet you". "Thank you Odd". "And thank you Night" said Odd whispering to himself. "Did you say something Odd"? "No nothing". The class continued.

After class everyone gathered by the center of the courtyard. "Hey guys" said Odd. Night came form behind again and sat down on the benches and stared typing. He asked "ok now where are Yumi and Ulrich". "That's a very good question" said Jeremie. They all looked around for any one of the two. They spotted Yumi and Ulrich talking in private together near a column. Jeremie began to walk over until Night said "Don't go yet let them come to us. Trust me on this".

Mean while over by Yumi and Ulrich. "Yumi I called you here to ask you something". "Alright Ulrich, what's up". "Not here said Ulrich. "Later tonight if that's ok with you". "Sure Ulrich its no problem". Yumi began to leave until Ulrich grabbed her arm keeping her from moving. "Yumi, don't tell anyone about this alright". "Sure Ulrich". They walked over to where everyone waited patiently for them to arrive. For the rest of the time they spent talking about XANA and what they were going to do about Aelita in the real world.

Later that Night in Odds room. "Im going out Odd ill see you in a bit". "Ok Ulrich". Ulrich opened the door and exited the room closing the door behind him. Ulrich walked away until his foot steps could not be heard by anyone. Suddenly a knocking arrived at Odd's door. Odd quietly opened his door keeping it slightly ajar. "Who is it" said Odd peaking through the door. "It's me Jessica" responded Jessica. "Can I come in Odd"? "Sure Jessica". Jessica came in slowly looking around the room. "Nice room Odd". "Thanks Jess". "I came here to return your handkerchief you gave to me today". "Oh thanks Jessica" said Odd as he walked towards Jessica. He came into a few inches between Jessica and him. "Well...Uh...I" said Jessica as she blushed bright red. She leaned to the side kissing Odd on the cheek. She moved backwards grabbing the doorknob. "Good night Odd". Jessica closed the door walking away. Odd began to rub the side of his face that Jessica had just kissed. Odd stood there with his mouth slightly ajar still rubbing his face. He sat down thinking to himself what just had happened. He sat there for an hour thinking.

Mean while at the gates of the school. Yumi waited at the entrance of the school for a few minutes until Ulrich came. He walked with both hand in his pockets. He walked up to Yumi and said "Hi Yumi". Yumi replied "Hi Ulrich". "So Ulrich what did you want to talk to me about". Ulrich simply walked past her and said Yumi lets take a walk ok". Yumi and Ulrich began to walk down the road. They walked for 10 minutes. Ulrich stopped and said "Yumi, can I ask you something". "Sure Ulrich". "Have you ever felt something so strong inside, but couldn't ever let it out". "Yes Ulrich" said Yumi as she turned around. She began to hold herself with a chilling feeling through her body. "Yumi, I can't keep this to myself any longer, it hurts now". Ulrich". "Yumi". "Yumi this is the hardest thing to say but". Yumi turned around and looked at Ulrich. Ulrich stepped directly in front of Yumi and looked directly into Yumi's eyes. "I love you Yumi, I love you with every bit of my self and I hope that this can prove it". Ulrich leaned forward and kissed Yumi directly on the lips. Yumi's eyes opened wide with shock. She began to blush a bright reddish color and closed her eyes as she continued. They hugged each other never letting go for even a second. They let go and backed away form each other standing in front of each other. Ulrich extended his hand forward at Yumi and Yumi gently held hands with Ulrich as they walked back to school under the full moon.


	7. Rebirth

Part 7: Rebirth

It was late at Night in Jeremie's room. Aelita had woken up by a startling noise that seemed to be coming from outside. She took off the covers of the bed and got up. She looked beside her and noticed that Jeremie was not sleeping in the other bed adjacent to her. She looked out side of the window straight down for anything that could cause a noise such as that. She saw Night downstairs sitting in front of Jeremie as Jeremie typed on his laptop about a few feet in front of Night. She quickly snagged the robe on the side of her bed (F.Y.I. the robe was given by Night to Jeremie and from Jeremie to Aelita). She walked downstairs holding her robe so it would not fall off as she walked down the stairs. She stepped in front of the door to the dormitories. She quietly opened the door and slowly walked out. "She walked over right behind Jeremie who was still typing on the computer. "Up late I see Jeremie". Jeremie looked up at Aelita's smiling face as it beamed a smile back at his sleepy face. "Oh hello Aelita how did you sleep" asked Jeremie. "Fine Jeremie, thank you for asking. But Jeremie I came down here to find out what was making that strange noise that was coming through the window". "Oh that's just Night meditating. He always makes that noise when he's meditating". Aelita looked up at Night who simply sat there with his eyes open in a complete daze. Aelita stood back up and took a seat next to Jeremie. Night got up and said "Im going to bed now I've meditated enough for tonight, good night you two, don't stay up to late". Night opened the door and entered. Aelita leaned over putting her head on Jeremie's shoulder as they sat under the full moon.

Next day at school. Everyone was outside of class waiting for the bell to ring. Nights watch began to shot out sparks from left to right. "Hey Night what's with you watch" asked Jeremie. "I have no clue it's been doing that ever since I came back from Lyoko". "Hey Ulrich can I keep it in your locker for the rest of the day it might cause a problem if I keep with its random outbursts". "Sure Night no problem". Night ran down the hall as fast as he could try to beat the school clock to the bell. He reached Ulrich's locker where he quickly picked his locker and threw his watch into. Night closed the door ran back to class. The day continued with still no XANA attacks with his recent shutdown. Except for the time at lunch when Odd made that comment about sissy's new skirt she just bought which he was brutally slapped for. Everyone was leaving school for there rooms until. Night stopped walking and said "Oh wait I forgot my watch ill be right back in a sec". Night ran through the front doors down the hall. Night zoomed past Jim who was cleaning the floors as the janitor was absent that day. Jim fell down from the recent rush from Night; he raised his hand into the air saying "HEY! Watch where you're going". Night arrived at Ulrich's locker which he practically ripped open. On upon opening the locker he was powerfully thrown pack against the wall cracking the wall. Night raised his body up and stood in front of the locker looking at his watch. The watch began to levitate inside of the locker. Then a XANA symbol appeared on the center of the watch. It sprouted little insect legs and began to scurry down the hall. Night ran after it trying to catch it or destroy it. He pounced onto the floor trying to step on the watch but it was far to fast for him to catch. XANA made his way to the computer lab. He used Nights laser to slice through the door. Night came right fork behind bursting through the door. He quickly spotted the watch sitting on top of a nearby computer. Before he could react he was trusted through the wall and ended up outside under a pile of ruble. XANA began to glow. He sprouted tentacles that began to disassemble each computer at a rapid rate. Night got up but when he looked back he saw that Xana had forged all of the computers into a robot that stood about 5 feet tall. Night ran towards the robot to try to break it but it quickly grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room. He then bolted out of the half destroyed room. He ran towards the woods and disappeared with out a trace. Night got up from the ruble of the destroyed wall that he was thrown into. He looked around and thought to himself that if the faculty found him at the site of this massive wreckage then there going to have a fit and they will ask questions of how I could have done this and I couldn't tell them about XANA so Night just ran into the woods to try to escape so he could get to Jeremie to tell him of the recent events. Night took out his cell phone and dialed Jeremie.

Jeremie was in his room typing on his computer trying to finish his homework with Aelita sitting next to him. Jeremie's phone began to ring. Jeremie reached for the phone but Aelita grabbed and answered it before he could even touch it. She said "Hello" in and average voice. "Aelita put Jeremie on its urgent" said Night as he panted running through the woods. She gave the phone to Jeremie and said "Jeremie it's for you, its Night". Jeremie picked up the phone and said "Oh hey Night what's going on". Jeremie leaned back and got comfortable. Then he burst forward in fear once Night told him that XANA had been brought back and what he had just done to the school. "Ok Night lets meet at the factory as soon as possible". "Ok, Night out". In no time everyone was at the factory waiting for night to show up. "Where is he it's not like him to show up so late" said Odd. "He said he had to do something first before he came her". The elevator came down with Night in the center panting for air. "Ok im here guys". Night walked over to them. He stopped and sat down on the floor facing them. "As you all very well now know is that XANA has been reactivated and he's now wondering around the school". "So what are we suppose to do, huh" said Yumi. "I don't really know Yumi he's far to strong for me to take down in the real world and with my watch's technology it's practically impossible for him to be stopped". Suddenly Odd's cell phone rang and he quickly turned away. "Hello" said Odd. A scream came out of the phone. It was Jessica. "Odd please help me im trapped in my room with some crazy robot outside of my door trying to break inside". She gave another scream into the phone as the sound of the robot banging the door ran through the room. Odd hung up and said "Jessica's in trouble XANA is trying to get to her right now. We have to save her". Everyone ran out and took the tunnel to the school yard.

When they arrived at the school it had been over taken by police that blocked everyone from entering the building. "Now how are we supposed to get in" said Odd. Night walked over to a police officer. "Hey you stop right there". Night waved his hand over the police officers face and said "We are allowed to go inside". The police officer responded "Yes... you... can". Ok guys lets go'. They rushed into the building watching out for anything that XANA might pull off. They came up to the floor in which Jessica had been staying on. They came to a halt once they saw XANA trying to break open the door. Ulrich, Odd and Night charge at XANA pinning him against the wall. Odd looked back and shouted "Get Jessica out now". Yumi ran to the door opening it. She entered the room and saw Jessica on the floor cowering. She came over and lifted her up. "Jessica are you alright". "Yes". They both got up and ran out the door down the stairs. XANA looked down the hall gazing at Aelita. Hey pushed Night, Ulrich and Odd away and began to run down the hall. He said in a mechanical voice "Aelita". Night got up and looked down at the floor. He saw a cord on the floor which was connected to XANA. He quickly stepped on the cord which stopped XANA by a hair from getting his hand on Aelita throwing him back towards Night. Night jumped up and kicked XANA down into the floor sending him all the way down into the first floor. Odd and Ulrich got up and asked hey where's XANA. Night pointed down at XANA who laid completely motion less on the floor. XANA slowly got up with Ulrich and Odd watching him. He jumped out of the dormitories and headed for the faculty parking. He sprouted tentacles again and began to disassemble all of the faculty's cars absorbing all of the car parts inside. Once he was finished he became a robot that stood over 30 feet tall. XANA shouted as much as he could "F...ACT...OR.Y". He began to march forward destroying all obstacles in his way. Cars and broken sidewalk flew left and right as he continued to march. Night began to run behind XANA's path of destruction. "He turned his head screaming "what are you waiting for we have to get XANA".

They arrived at the Factory where XANA stood in front of staring at so sinisterly. "Why isn't he doing anything" said Yumi as they looked at XANA simply standing without a single motion. "I got it" said Night. Night snatched Jeremie's laptop strait form his hand and ran over to a fire hydrant. Using his powers he focused them onto a nearby fire hydrant. The lid of the fire hydrant flew of into the air and a large powerful rush of water came spewing out form the side. Night held Jeremie's laptop over the side of the water. The water flew upward at XANA. As soon as the water hit XANA he began to short out with sparks and pieces of the objects he absorbed into him flying out. "Odd hold this for me". Odd came running over with Jessica behind him. He grabbed the laptop and continued to direct water at XANA. Night charged at XANA at full speed. He leaped upward and grabbed onto XANA's back and began to climb up faster than lightning to the top of XANA. He crawled over the side and tired to grab his watch from the center of XANA but before he could tentacles sprouted from XANA. Night jumped back dodging the tentacles. They came after him trying to kill him. The came form all sides but still night used his power to dodge them left and right. XANA quickly spotted Odd and Jessica who still stood directing water at him. He threw a punch directly at them until Night used his powers to rip XANA's arm off. The arm came flying down hitting the water flooding out the road. Night stood there on XANA's shoulder looking down. Until a tentacle struck his arm which threw him off of XANA. He flew threw the air for a few seconds before he came to a screeching halt by the ground. XANA wasted no time; he quickly opened the roof throwing onto the street. He began to dig into the factory looking for something. He pulled out three scanners and XANA's old computer where he was kept. He placed them near his body and absorbed them. The scanners went into his chest and the computer onto his head. He looked back and saw Aelita who stood next to Jeremie who just picked up his laptop. Jeremie looked up and saw XANA. He quickly grabbed Aelita and ran opposite him down the road. XANA turned and walked down after them. The paramedics came soon after XANA went off after Jeremie and Aelita. The rushed out a few seconds after arriving, they surrounded Night with a few paramedics. Night had his right arm holding his left arm which was broken in four places. They took out a whole punch of tools getting close to Night but before they could Night awoke and pushed them away. He got up taking his right arm and cracking it. It fixed his arm back to normal. He turned back and said "Where's XANA"...


	8. Last Effort

Part 8: Last Effort

Jeremie and Aelita ran down a road somewhere near the school with XANA chasseing them from behind. Because of XANA's enormous size he still stayed a good distance away from them but still closing in from behind. "Hurry Aelita" said Jeremie as he still ran holding Aelita by the hand. They took at path that was on the side of a road that took them down into a running rush of water with a large side walk for them to run on, (If you don't know what im talking about its that stream of water that runs out from a reservoir. It had on the sides of a riverbank with concrete and a large path of concrete so workers can move through). They continued running as fast as they could still try to get away form XANA. XANA stood on the bridge looking out at Aelita. He kneeled down and with a sudden burst of energy catapulted himself off the bridge onto the floor, which shook the floor causing Aelita and Jeremie to fall to the floor. Jeremie got up and watched as XANA drew closer with every step pounding the floor. "Aelita please get up," said Jeremie with much fear in his voice. XANA came within reach of Aelita and Jeremie. He reached down to pick up Aelita but before he could, a motorcycle flew off the bridge at full speed. It simply stayed in the air not coming down by an inch. Jeremie and Aelita looked up with amazement as the motorcycle was up with such height. The driver leaped off the seat pushing the vehicle down into XANA. He took out a pistol, turned and fired at the gas tank of the motorcycle causing it to explode blowing XANA off the side into the large stream of water. XANA slowly disappeared under the rush of cold, clean water. The biker landed a few feet away from Aelita and Jeremie who were still pretty shaken up from the recent experience with XANA. The biker removed his helmet form the top of his head revealing that it was Night. "Hi guys," said Night. Night extended his hand out at them and smiled. "Night you seize to amaze me" said Jeremie. Then from out of nowhere XANA's hand came from behind of Aelita and scooped her up into the air. "Oh no, Aelita" said Jeremie looking as the love of his life's fate was in the hands of a crazy computer. XANA opened his scanner that was in his chest and threw Aelita inside. The doors slammed shut with Aelita still inside. A bright light flashed the entire area and once again Jeremie lost Aelita to XANA. "No Aelita" said Jeremie as he began to whimper at the loss of Aelita.

Night dropped to the floor and began to speak in a whisper "I didn't do anything t deserve this fate; I tried as hard as I could to save her but it still wasn't enough to stop him". "Night are you ok" said Jeremie placing his hand on Night's shoulder. But as soon as he did his hand was instantly shocked. "Ow" said Jeremie as he drew his hand back towards him. "Jeremie get away from here now before he breaks out" screamed Night as he held his head pointing his face to the ground. "RUN NOW"! Jeremie spent no time to contemplate what was going on so he ran as fast as he could until he reached a far enough distance to se what was going on. Night got up but his posture changed. His skin changed form peach to a very pale white color and his eyes were completely changed. Now they were completely red with one of his eyes covered but some white hair that suddenly grew on the front side of his head. His mouth smiled with an insane smile as if he was psychotic or disturbed with fangs hanging from both sides of his mouth. His eyes opened wide with rage. The symbol on his right hand changed from a glimmer of light now to a surge of light that could be seen through his entire arm. Night charge forward so fast that not even XANA was able to see his moves and was punched down into the floor. Night jumped an amazing distance onto XANA's front and looked at his former master. Night flipped back a few yards away form XANA. The mechanical giant slowly got up with much difficulty. XANA raised his fist into the air and punched the floor raising the floor upward as if it was a tidal wave of some kind. The wave of concrete flew down the pathway raising everything underneath. Night leaped upward into the air dogging it with no trouble what so ever. But to his surprise he saw Yumi and Ulrich coming up from behind him near the bridge. The wave of concrete drew closer with ever second launching rocks and trash that had been kept lying there for quite some time. Rocks started to fly straight for Yumi as if they were only drawn to her but just at the last minute Ulrich came from the side of Yumi and blocked all of the debris form hitting her. One rock hit his right arm shattering the bone itself knocking him down. The wall still drew closer and closer until it was directly in front of them. Night came from the side of them and grabbed their shirts hoisting them up into the air and jumping right at the last minute before impact. He set them down on a platform that was right across from the stream of water that flowed down the pathway. XANA stood there simply waiting and preparing for Night to return to the battle he was waging against XANA. He let go of their clothes, walked over to the edge of the wall, and placed his foot on the edge facing XANA. "You guys shouldn't be here you could have gotten killed you know" said Night still looking outward. "We couldn't just leave you guys to fight XANA especially without us in Lyoko anymore we might not even stand a ghost of a chance against him" said Yumi holding Ulrich in her arms as he held his broken arm. "Aelita's gone so now there's nothing left but that vicious creature to fight. Now get to a safer location now". He then leaned forward and jumped off the ledge heading directly at XANA. He yelled t the top of his lungs and grabbed onto his watch yanking it directly form the core o the robot. The robot's body dropped to the ground shattering and shaking the ground that it stood on. Night landed a few yards away with XANA in his hands. He threw the watch to the floor placing his foot on top. He lowered his head down and XANA began to speak. He said, "You dare to defy me. I am the one who created you, the one who brought you life and power. You should worship me and only me, now obey". "I do not care who produced me, I do not care who created me. I am my own person not a puppet for you to control. "NOW, GOOD-BYE FATHER!" said Night stomping and crushing XANA's watch shattering him into a thousand shard and pieces of mechanics.

The sky became dark and cloudy, thick with rain clouds. It began to rain and the rain came down heavily on the sidewalk that Night and Jeremie stood on. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie stared at Night as what he had done to XANA. He picked up his foot and placed it down standing as he usually did. Jeremie said in a whisper reflecting on what had just happened to him, That Aelita was gone and she is not coming back as long as there is not any Lyoko to activate a tower so that all of the damage that XANA has done to their world. Night turned around and walked forward until he was right beside Jeremie facing the opposite direction of him. Jeremie could feel a cold breeze that felt as if it was coming strait from the artic. It was coming straight out of Night and kept coming and coming. Night began to speak with a different voice that was a lot more serious and deeper that made Jeremie quiver in fear. He said "Jeremie, I'm very sorry for your loss and you know dearly that this shouldn't have been the way that everything should have gone, but I know how I can make everything right with the world and with the future my home." "How," said Jeremie. Night quickly grabbed Jeremie's wrist and began to run towards the fallen XANA robot that now laid sitting down against the wall. Night stooped in front of XANA and looked up talking as directly as he could. He said "When XANA absorbed all of the pieces of Lyoko from the factory he absorbed Lyoko into his body so now Lyoko is real and Aelita is just inside along with towers that can be used to bring everything back to normal. So now I need to get back into Lyoko and find Aelita to activate a code Lyoko so that will return everything back to normal, I hope." Jeremie took out his laptop and took a connector that was close by and connected it to his computer hoping that XANA's body was still able to be used. Jeremie received a connection to Lyoko and began to work on restoring Night's card back to normal so that he can be virtualized once again. A scanner opened up with a light shinning out of it. Night jumped up and entered the scanner waiting for transfer into Lyoko. "Transfer Night, Scanner Night, Virtualization". A flash shot out of the scanner that seemed to stretch for miles and miles' alerting every one of what was going on around them. Not long after hundreds of policemen showed up at the bridge heading down trying to reach the fallen robot. A screen appeared above the robot which made anyone simply stop in their tracks to witness what was going on. An image of Night's card appeared on screen showing him inside of Lyoko. It was a live broad cast of what night was doing in detail. He was virtualized and landed in the mountain region. He lifted his hands off the floor and clenched his fist at the sight of the dozens of XANA monsters that surrounded him getting ready aiming at him. He didn't flinch or move he wasn't scared any more as the fear of permanently losing Aelita made him made his fears go away. Night spread his arms and thought more and more of how he transformed last time to destroy XANA and began to think harder and harder as his body grew colder and colder. "Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Night, creating a shockwave throwing all of the enemies deep into the digital void. He paced his hands on his side and jolted forward creating multiple images of himself. He shouted out in a voice that resembled when he defeated XANA and said "Copycat." He took out a cyber sword just like Ulrich's and charged it us getting ready for something to come but nothing was on screen. Everything grew quiet as everyone watched the screen as Night stood there grasping his sword. He slid his foot to the left and jumped in to the air backwards and swung his sword forward stabbing a monster that stood right behind him with invisibility ability. His clones backed toward each other and began to swing left and right hitting many enemies that were invisible to everyone. They were similar to chameleons that had camouflage except they were in human form and three times stronger. Night threw one into the air throwing the sword directly into the center destroying it. It exploded in mid air and the pieces disappeared into dust. Night's copies come back together and returned back into Night. He placed his hand in the air and again said "Copycat." A fan similar to Yumi's appeared into his hand with an eerie blue glow. He placed it close to his face covering his mouth and began to hum similar to Aelita. Night saw a vision similar to Odd's when he received a vision of the future. It showed Aelita held up in the air by a guardian in the forest region. Night opened his eyes and started to run forward towards Aelita. He leaped forward closing the fan in his hands and leaped into the digital void. He disappeared off screen and reappeared in the forest region onto a forest region platform near a tower that was deactivated. "Night, what happened to you. You went into the digital void but your still here." "Yes of coarse, I was created from the digital void so there's no problem with me entering the void." "Night, look out behind you." Night jumped and barley dodged the acid from the hornets. He threw his fan forward at them destroying one of the hornets and hitting one of the other's wings. He landed a bit of yards away and closed his fan putting it away in his cloak. He got up and yelled once again "copycat". His hand became purple in a mere second. He held his wrist with one hand and shouted out "Laser arrow." Three laser arrows came spraying out in three directions out from the top of his wrist. The hornets dodged the arrows but they bounced of a few trees and destroyed them from behind. He lifted his hand down letting go of his wrist as the purple color dispersed from his hand. "To easy" said, Night. A shot came from the side of Night passing right in front of him missing him by a hair. "Bad aiming" said Night.

Night looked to his left and saw 5 mega tanks coming down a narrow pathway with one turning back to a normal mode. Night took out his daggers and attached them to his hands. Night took a deep breath before he stood forward and faces the mega tanks that continued towards him. His body tempter decreases rose as he thought how to destroy them all without losing any life points. Then it hit him what to do. Night extended his hand out ward along with his dagger that grew to about 10 yards long. Night snickered quietly and swung his dagger straight through the ground causing the floor to become cut off dropping down rapidly down into the digital void. One of them opened up the center of their core and fired out one more shot before completely disappearing. The shot headed straight up hitting night back into the air. Night came crashing down on the platform. He was injured but it wasn't too serious. "Night are you alright," said Jeremie over the intercom. "Yes," Responded Night getting up holding his arm. Aelita should be close by, her signal is very close and no monsters either so you should be fine," said Jeremie. Night looked up and saw a guardian that shined in his eyes causing him to squint. "Found ya," said Night holding his arm over his eyes. Night ran forward towards a tree and leaped into the air smacking against a tree flipping back and began to bounce against trees that surrounded him until he jumped far enough to reach the top. His feet quickly slammed onto a large trunk of the tree with his hands in a cross formation. He started to proceed forward toward the edge. He edge was to far away from the floating guardian that contained Aelita inside. Night kneeled on the floor and gave out a noise similar to Aelita made when she warped he environment. Suddenly but slowly the tree extended forward towards Aelita and stooped right next to he. Night got up and stated to again walk forward looking out for any enemies around him. He stopped and was now over head of Aelita looking over at Aelita who was asleep deep within. Night looked with evil eyes at her as if he was not happy to see her at all as if he were going to kill her. He took out his large dagger that resembled Ulrich's cyber sword. It began to glow bright blue with binary flowing through it. He stepped back and threw it up into the air. He lifted his arm and hand up into the air grabbing the glowing dagger by the handle stabbing the guardian with static flying out left and right. The guardian burst into thousands of light shards across the treetops dropping Aelita down. Night leaped after her with his arms out trying to grab her before she fell to the ground. He just caught her at the last minute before collision with the ground. He looked at her face staring deeply into her as she slumbered deeply. Her eyes opened wide with much shock as she awoke to Night looking over her smiling. "Night" said Aelita. Night kneeled down and placed her on the floor of the cold, bright surroundings. "What happened to me, Night?" asked Aelita. "XANA caught you by surprise and you were transported into Lyoko once more. So now since so much has happened I'm going to need your help just like before ok, Aelita." "Sure Night." A barrage of laser fire came from the side of Aelita coming at alarmingly high speeds swiftly moving through the air. Night stood in front of the fire and took in every one of the shots himself saving Aelita. "NIGHT" shouted Aelita covering her mouth. Night fell to the floor with one eye closed. "Nice try." Said Night. Aelita grabbed onto Night's shoulder keeping close. "Night you only have 40 life points left be careful." Said Jeremie, still listening from the safety of his personal laptop outside.


	9. Recoil

Part 9: Recoil

Another figure appeared from the shadows of a nearby tree. His face resembled XANA from their previous encounter but something was so different about him. Aelita ducked behind "Night and said "Oh no XANA." "I'm not XANA" said the mysterious figure conversing from a far "I'm Night, the same Night that you stand behind of, but instead in an exact copy of him more like his brother, neigh his clone created form XANA at the very last second to take after his death if anything were to ever go a miss in the grand plan to devastate the human race. How rude of me I didn't introduce myself, my name is Damien, but you can just call me Day" said as Day walked around Night and Aelita who stood there with a rough look on their faces. "So XANA finally brought out the big guns, huh," said Night. Day extended his hands outward until the very edge of his wrist causing a small tremor. Day moved his arms to his side facing the exact opposite direction of Night and Aelita. Night didn't just stand around as his evil counterpart prepared so Night followed his example and drew himself into the same position as Day who stood across from him. "Aelita run now" screamed Night. "Right" said Aelita running back away from the Night. A bright light appeared in each of Day's and Night's hand it swirled into a ball of light that could barley be kept with in the grip of their hands. They both thruster their hands forward and in one earth shattering blast the area around them was instantly broken down into small floating asteroids of dead earth. Aelita, who was still so close by, was hurled into the air by the devastating blast. She hit the ground with a hard thumping noise echoing throughout her head. Day, and Night, stood facing each other, each on a different platform. "Night you may put on a good fight but you and me very well know that if we continue to fight each other at this rate then we wont ever finish this battle ever so ill just hit you were it hurts the most". "What" said Night? Day bolted to the right and headed straight for Aelita. Night followed him with just as fast speed but in no time Day got to Aelita before Night. Night still charged with faster speed each second. Day picked Aelita up by the stomach and but a dagger that was pulsing with the same code as Night's dagger did. As Night approached further with every second a smile grew on his evil counterparts' face. "Now feel the pain of loss such as I have before when you destroyed my father, Night," said Day as he raised his dagger into the air preparing for what Night couldn't bare to have happened so that it would have an effect in the future. Day took a small second to prepare; Aelita looked up at the face of her executioner and screamed out with a cry for help. "Aelita, NO" SHOUT Jeremie holding his head in the real world dropping his computer down to the floor without a care. Sweat began to pour out of Jeremie's face with Aelita's life on the line. Day struck without hesitation in his mind and with anger and turmoil for his alter ego, Night. Aelita fell slowly downward with her eyes opened as wide as they could have been. Her eyes slowly closed shut now with a peaceful look on her face. Night extended his hands forward trying to catch her but it was to no surprise to him that as soon as he touched her she disappeared into bits of data and was permanently destroyed. Night lost all train of though as he kept his arms in a position as if he was holding Aelita still in his arms. All of the color escaped from the grasp of his eyes until he appeared to be nothing more than a shell of his outer form. His arms slowly dropped to his side of his body. "It hurts doesn't it Night. It always does to lose the ones we love and cherish the most. Please savor this pain as it will be what you will be feeling for eternity when I rule the world." Night dropped to the floor dropping all guard around him, leaving Day with a perfect chance to put his other half out of commission permanently. Day started to rush forward running with one foot in front of the other towards his brother still on the floor. He exposed his hands with a dagger on the top of each one of them that were extending with every second. "Get ready to die" screamed out Day jumping into the air. He came down with as much force as he could throw into a final hit for his nemesis. When he came within a yard of Night, a dome of energy came out and protected him from the impact of his brother and snapped Day's daggers in half. Day was repelled back and far away from Night. "What the" said Day shielding himself with his hands from the light of the shield still surrounding Night protecting him from his attacks. Night started to levitate above the floor he kneeled upon. The entire realm started to quiver with an eerie noise echoing throughout Lyoko and the real world. The sky inside of Lyoko became as black as it could ever get. Bolts of lightning came crashing down from every direction striking Night with every bit of energy that it could give him. Jeremie's screen began to flash with text on the screen saying "Corruption project activated". Night began to send out a large amount of light into every single direction covering the entire field with light. Day's arm began to feel strange as he stood their watching his brother. He looked down and saw that his data was beginning to delete itself. A large hole developed on his arm exposing the data that made up his entire being. Day knew what would have happed if he stayed there so he ran off in the opposite direction hoping to escape the wrath of the light. But nothing could escape it as in mere seconds it caught up with him and erased every inch of him off the world. Night's eyes grew white and filled with zeros and ones. He shouted "Aelita" with a scream that could have been heard for miles. The screen, that everyone was watching, began to crack and shards of it broke of and disappeared, since it was only a hologram. Night bled to death on screen with the background disappearing until everything around him disappeared into nothing. The scanners that were hocked up to XANA's body opened up and shoot out a light just like the light within Lyoko at the same time. It covered the world with a light sending the world back into the past before XANA came back as a watch.

Back in what's left of Lyoko. Aelita opens her eyes to Night who was still in a state of being shocked by the lightning that came from all around him. Aelita looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a tight skin suit. Aelita approached Night who barley could even see her. She came directly in front of him where he could hear her. She said "Night". At that very moment Night stopped conducting electricity and his eyes regained their complexion and beautiful eye color. He fell to the side where Aelita waited to catch him when he stopped falling. Night fell facing backwards when Aelita caught him. She wrapped her arms around his chest holding him still so he wouldn't fall any further to the floor. "Aelita" said Night as he opened his eyes. "Night" said Aelita as Night shook as if he had a quick seizure. "I will die now Aelita. I'm very tired. So please just allow me to die" said Night. "I only wish that I could spend more time with you in the time we had together, but I'm glad that I met you. And now I am sure that my life is meaning less and I have no purpose" said Night gasping for air as tears of blood came from his eyes. "No Night, your life isn't meaningless you had a purpose, the purpose is to save me form XANA and protect me from anything that could hurt me. You've made me very happy Night, that now I can be with Jeremie for the rest of my life." Aelita said still holding on to Night. If I can make a final request if I can. I want to be left when I die right next to where my father used to be in the factory" said Night. "Aelita" said Night in a small voice. "Yes" said Aelita. "I have kept my feelings hidden all my life and I regret even a second of doing it. But now I have nothing left, nothing to gain, nothing to lose. So now I say with my last breath of life" Said Night as he struggled to keep alive. "I love you" said Night as Aelita listened to ever last breath that came from him. Night's body became cold and quiet as his words stopped. "Night. Night… Niiiggghht" said Aelita in a loud shriek. The floor underneath them shattered and they were thrown into darkness.

Aelita woke up with Night in her arms with his eyes closed and his body still so cold from dieing. Aelita rubbed Night's cheek thinking sweet thoughts of Night, how he came from the future, saved her and reunited her with Jeremie. He gave his life for her, the women he loved right from the start, and he will never be forgotten in Aelita's mind.

Aelita laid Night's body onto the floor placing his hands on his chest and went off to the school in order to reach Jeremie and the others. When she reached she reached school it was back to normal and the sky was at day break. She looked forward at the school as everyone else slept peacefully in their rooms. "Jeremie" said Aelita. "Aelita" said a voice from a far. She looked to her right and there stood Jeremie and everyone else with a smile on their faces. Aelita rushed as fast as she could trying to reach Jeremie. Jeremie opened his arms out to Aelita as she entered his arms hand they hugged twirling around. They stop and look into each others eyes. "Jeremie I thought I would never see you again" said Aelita as she looks down at Jeremie's chest. Jeremie points her head upward until they make eye contact and says "Aelita, you won't ever have to worry ever again. Ill protect you from anything that might even try to hurt you, even at the cost of my own life" said Jeremie in a serious face. Aelita hugs Jeremie even tighter and embraces him placing her head sideways on his chest. Jeremie placed his head on the back of her head and took a deep breath. Yumi stepped forward and said "wait a minute where is Night he should be here with us". Aelita repelled herself form Jeremie and said "I almost forgot about him. He's in the forest. Something happened to him. Hurry please" everyone headed into the woods following Aelita as she rushed for Night's body. They arrived there not to long after. When they reached there they noticed Night's body on the ground just as Aelita said he would be, with his arms on his chest. Night had forest creatures surrounding him with a light shinning down from the top. Everyone approached him with caution as the animals kept an eye on them. Yumi stepped up to Night and took his wrist and checked his pulse. Yumi couldn't believe it what had happened. She placed his hand back on his chest and rose from where she was kneeling down from. "What's wrong Yumi" said Ulrich. "Yumi" said Ulrich once again. "He's dead Ulrich" said Yumi with tears in her eyes. Everyone stood around Night in a small radius looking down at their fallen friend. Aelita then remembered that before she woke up that she was told by Night that he wanted to be placed in the factory along side his fathers grave. Aelita told them of what Night said before his death that made everyone start to whimper in small drips of tears. "Come on guys lets take him to the factory its what he would have wanted" said Jeremie still looking down at Night. Ulrich and Yumi lifted up Night's fallen body and walked over to the factory without being seen by anyone. They entered the building and took the elevator down to the final level of the factory where XANA's old body was still sitting collecting dust. They slowly and carefully placed Night's body lying in the same position that they found it in the wood. Everyone stood there with a sad look on their face at the boy who came from the future and had such an impact on their present. Aelita walked over and kneeled down right next to Night facing his face. "Night I know that you feel that you were so alone in the end. How your entire family is dead and no one cared about you, but I did. You saved me from sleeping forever and never seeing Jeremie ever again and I hope that in the afterlife you can be with someone that you love" said Aelita. She came down to Night's face and kissed his cold lips that still had some color. She lifted her head up a bit and said "good bye, Night Wing". She stood up and walked back over to Jeremie leaving in the opposite direction of Night into the elevator along with Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. Odd pressed the button for the elevator and it slowly went upward exiting the room. It reached the top floor and they all left the elevator heading for the large door entrance to the factory taking one last look around before they leave forever. The thought of Night's body so still echoed their minds.

The next day everyone ventured back into the factory to see Night's body one last time but as soon as they reached the room where Night's body was, they noticed that his body was completely gone from where they left. But the words "Free" remained on the floor written in scrapes over where Night's body use to be. Everyone smiled happily at each other. A tear rolled down Aelita's cheek as now she knows that Night is ok and that he can finally be happy. Everyone exited the factory and saw Night across the bridge in spiritual form smiling and waving for them. His image disappeared from their sight permanently. The sound of speech came over the wind in Night's voice saying "Aelita. The vast possibilities of our future will become realities only if we make ourselves responsible for that future."


	10. Commentary

Part 10: Commentary

Edward (Portuquese)

Edward: So how did you guys like it.

Ulrich: I thought it was alright

Yumi: Good story but you could have done better.

Jeremie: I liked, it's not that bad. What did you think Aelita?

Aelita: It was an excellent story. It had a lot of funny things and action but was also very

sad to read.

Edward: What did you think Night?

Night: …

Edward: Night say something.

Night: What the hell you killed me, I didn't want to die Ed. (Night takes the script and

bashes Edward over the head).

Edward: I thought I would be more dramatic and a huge impact on the characters.

Night: Why didn't you just kill Zero and XANA and leave it at that.

Zero XANA: Yeah. Wait what?

Ulrich: It really got good when you told Sissy about the whole diary thing.

Sissy: What's that suppose to mean Ulrich.

Night: Relax Sissy I would never read anything from your diary. No matter how much I

would have been paid.

Sissy: (Whew I thought I was in trouble) her thoughts.

Night: Like what it says on page 36 right here. (Night takes out Sissy's diary and points

to a page in the middle of the book.

Sissy: Hey give me that. (Sissy yanks the book out of Night's hands)

Everyone: (Laughs)

Edward: I've got one question for you Aelita and Jeremie. Did anything happened that

night.

Jeremie: What night?

Night: You know that night when you two were alone together.

Aelita: No, nothing happened if that's what you're thinking.

Edward: Ok, ok. Just asking.

Edward: But you know that the story isn't over yet. There is an extended ending to the

series Corrupted Code.

Night: There is more to this story. There was an extended

ending to the one that was placed in chapter nine where I died.

Edward: Yep, it relates to the original story that Night was first to be written in a way. It

was called "Trials of Perfection" which is displayed on the site Here's the extended ending so enjoy it and it leaves more mystery to the story.


	11. Reunion

Part 11: Reunion

After about a day of Night's death they journeyed into Night room. The received a key from Night before his death and XANA's second attack. It was early in the morning where about half of the school was still pretty much asleep in their beds. Yumi came over to join in to what everyone was doing. They were going to enter Night's room to see if they could find out anything about Night as to more information on his life. Everyone crept up to the door still trying to stay undetected by Jim still sound asleep in his room. It was Jeremie first, Aelita second, Yumi third, Ulrich fourth and Odd last. Jeremie slid the key that was held firmly in his hand. He slowly pushed in the key trying not to make much of a sound to alarm anyone else. Jeremie turned the key counter clockwise and pulled the key out. The door slid open slowly and a rush of light came in from the room. They first noticed the laptop, which was still on even after all this time, nested in the corner of the room. Jeremie walked over and started to search through the computer trying to find anything of use. Odd sat on the bed and felt that the mattress was so comfortable, nothing like the ones the school provides. The sheets were a drawing of people and a beast that seamed as if he could rise out from the bed. The symbol that was scared on Night's hand was on the imprint on top of the creatures head. "Ah ha, found it," said Jeremie. Everyone turned towards Jeremie who was at the computer still typing. I found something important that was buried in the depths of his computer. It was a file that contained information that was scattered all over. Jeremie clicked on the video file that was located at the bottom of the page. The video program opened up and a man appeared on screen and started to speak. He said "Project Epsilon is a success. The corrupted code program will be ready lord XANA. The carrier of this deadly code is in the moment being created. It will take some time to complete as this new bread of human you've created is a complex piece of work you've given us," said the strange man. The background was a laboratory and had test tubes big enough to hold human bodies in. The man started to speak again except now typing on a computer "The corrupted code will cause all of Lyoko to crash, unleashing a powerful corruption to all rebel computers but at the cost of the individual that unleashes it. So therefore there I have, along with my personnel, created a sophisticated piece of hardware that will be inserted into the individual to generate enough shock in order to keep the brain alive for a few hours until the individual is alive again. But it hasn't been fully tested yet therefore we have captured the individual's biological donor, a leader of one of the main rebel fortress strongholds you raided." The camera pointed towards a person that had the same face as Night, same hair and same eyes except older looking. He had on skin suit that was black and had light grey armor lightly covering parts of the outside. He was being held by his arms and legs in a circular device with his arms stretched out, same as his legs. "This is the individual's true donor and true father" said the strange man. "That means that man is Night's real father, not XANA" said Jeremie. The strange man started to speak again "We will now begin the test my lord". He struck a lever on the control panel and a light started to excrete itself from the bases of where Night's father was being held. Electricity was sent into the Night's father's body and was shocked with amazing energy. His screams were amazingly high as they were and far too high to be stood by any person in the room with him. Blood sprayed out from cuts and wounds that he had covering his body. The electricity stopped and about a few seconds afterwards another man shouted out "Heart beat has completely stopped. Subject's time of death is 4:00 a.m." "We will report in seven hours when we are ready to complete the other half of the experiment" said the strange man. The video ended with everyone wondering what just happened on the computer screen. "I guess that's all," said Jeremie. "Wait there's a bit more," said Yumi. The screen became covered in a thick black liquid. Everyone looked at the screen wondering what this strange substance was coming out. Then in an uproar of darkness came all of the liquid completely covering the room. Everyone cleared their eyes in order to view what had happened to Night's room that they were standing in. But it was to their surprise that they were not in Night's room anymore. They were in the exact setting of the movie that was placing on Night's computer. But how was this possible. Maybe it was some technology from the future that Night brought back with him. Everyone stood in place as they saw the images around them begin to move as they would in a film. Night's father laid on the able with the strange old man looking over him examining every inch of him. His body was nearly completely pail from death and he seemed to have had the blood on his body completely dried up. The doctor opened the right eye of Night's father and placed a flashlight over it trying to see if he would react. He seemed to have no reaction until his eye regained its focus as Night's father came back to life. His body still remained blue but he was able to move. He bolted off of the table and leaped behind the doctor. The doctor dropped the flashlight to the ground breaking the light bulb and the glass. Night's father held the doctor with a syringe in his hand up to the doctor's neck. Night's father began to speak in a voice deeper than Night. He said "Where am I, why is my body so cold and I can not feel any part of my body and most importantly where is my son." "Who," Said the doctor? "My son Night," said Night's father in a large shout. "You should look around and maybe you'll see that he's right her," responded the strange man. Night's father looked around and saw that Night sat against the wall not even moving an inch. Night's father rushed over and shook his son who remained unconscious. "Wake up Night's, Wake up," said Night's father. "I'm sorry but I have to break this little reunion up," said the strange man. Aelita looked closely and saw that Night was still a little child and nowhere near the age of when he met her. He seemed to only be 10 years old. The door stretched open with red lights in the darkness that came from five Kankrelat. They were aim directly at Night's father's head. Night woke up and saw his father looking back in front of him. "Father" said Night. Night's father looked at him said Night "I need you please get as far away from here as possible and never look back." "What's going on," Asked Night. "Just get away from here now."

Everyone watch as Night and his father talked as quickly as they could but in no time the Kankrelat were charging up ready to fire in no time. They launched out as much ammunition as they could in one fire and they all headed directly for Night, but at a split second decision, Night's father jumped in front of Night and took every bullet. "Night's father fell down in smoke as pieces of him were completely blown off. Night's father was immobilized from that point on. Never to awaken to his sons face again. Night extended his palm outward and tried to move towards his father but he noticed that his leg was chained to the wall. "Father," said Night. The doctor pointed to Night and ordered the Kankrelat to attack but just as his order started to be carried out, a voice arose from the speaker. It was XANA's voice. It seized the fire of the Kankrelat and grabbed the doctor surrounding him in a mist. The doctor started to scream and beg for mercy in pain as his body started to deteriorate. "Please spare me sire. I've served you well," said the doctor. But it was of no use. In a matter of second the doctor was engulfed by the mist and exposed as a shadowy figure of a walking corpse. XANA started to speak out of the corpse with an electronical voice saying "I prefer to use my opponent's greatest weakness against them so I will use my greatest foes weakness against him. Now that he is out of the way, the entire rebellion will fall to its knees unless… Unless my opponent's son takes his place but I can't let that happen, not so easily." The chain snapped off of Night's angle and Night was free. "Now try to run Night, try as you won't get too far. Night ran in the opposite direction of XANA but at that moment XANA ordered his Kankrelat to fire. The red in the center spun at high speed as they did in Lyoko. Night seemed to be running towards Aelita who stood directly in front of Night who was running. Aelita started to run forward trying to meet up with Night. She started to cry a bit as she ran forward yelling "No." The bullets fired right through Night and right through Aelita on the other side. She didn't feel a thing as it was only a hologram. Night fell forward into her arms this time instead of before in Lyoko. As Night fell the hologram turned off and the darkness returned from the outside world back into the computer. Aelita dropped to the floor crying "Night." "How could XANA do such a thing," said Yumi. "But one thing doesn't make any sense," said Ulrich "If that was Night then who is the Night we know. I mean we just saw the real Night die right in front of us so who could this one be." Aelita pulled herself back up wiping the tears from her eyes not saying a word, keeping her back in front of everyone. Jeremie shut down Night's laptop and dislocated it from the wall that it was plugged into .He hoisted it up and handed it to Odd. Odd received the laptop and placed it under his arm. Jeremie walked over to Aelita who still whimpered slightly from the recent tragedy. Jeremie stopped in front of Aelita and placed his arms around her. Jeremie hugged Aelita such as he did when she returned to him after her final journey to Lyoko.

It was five years into the future from that day that a deep part of Night's mysterious past had been revealed to Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. Now things have become rather quiet now. As for Aelita, she and Jeremie have been together ever since Night's selfless act of heroism. So have Ulrich and Yumi, who have continued to keep their love a secret from the world. Odd and Jessica have remained a couple as well and have had their constant moments over time. Since time has passed now everyone is in a much higher state of life. Everyone has been through high school and now everyone is in their first year of College. Everything has changed for our heroes; new school, new teachers, and new abilities.

It began on a street close to the local college that our heroes are now attending. Aelita was rushing to her school as she was late for school. She had a backpack on her back that was swishing left and right as she ran through the busy streets. Aelita had grown into a fine woman from all of the troublesome times that she went through to become as she was now. Here hair was much longer now than it originally was. She wore a red jacket that had sleeves that were larger than they originally were from the top of the jacket. Her jacket remained opened to show her shirt that said "France" written in black gothic writing. She wore black pants that had the edge of the bottom made into a trim that were colored a red line. She had on a pair of black and pink converse. She stopped in front of an alley that was pitch black as the sun was blocked by the high wall of the two buildings on the side. Aelita thought to herself why did she sleep in so late, everyone is probably at school already. Before she could finish thinking she felt a hand pull her to the left into the alley. She was thrown against the wall of the alley by six different people. One o them covered her mouth stopping her from screaming and alerting everyone one around he of her present situation. Two of the men held her arms and legs so she wouldn't move and run away. Aelita was scared that she would experience the worst today as this had never happened to her before. "Why would someone do this to her," thought Aelita. Aelita tried again to struggle but it was no use as the men were to strong for her to handle, but before the situation got any worse a man stood over in the far back end of the alley. The man seemed to be the same age as Aelita and reminded her of someone. He had a trench coat, black sunglasses, Black boots on, and he had white and black hair. One of the men stood up and faced this strange man who stood there with a blank face hiding behind his large pair of black sunglasses. One of the men said "You best move along there buddy, unless you wants to get hurt." The figure smiled an evil grin that exposed his teeth. It was then a strange sight was witnessed by Aelita. The fangs that were pointing out from the top of his mouth were beginning to make a thought in Aelita's brain become more positive. One of the men took out a knife from the bottom of his pocket. He rushed towards the mysterious man with the knife fully in front of him gaining speed to give as much damage as he could. Once he got within an inch of this man, he was grabbed by one arm and flipped upside down and tossed into the air thus hitting the back wall and into a pile of garbage.

The two men let go of Aelita and she hit the floor hard. All of them came at this man with every weapon they had. He ducked down and punched one in the stomach and another kicked on in torso. He punched the floor which catapulted him into the air. He grabbed a knife that lay on the ground from his first knockout. He turned it to the side of the blade that was not sharp and started to attack left and right striking each one of them. Each of them hit the wall after being launched back by this man. They all began to reek of the smell of fear as they stood in front of the wall. Every last one of them ran towards the exit of the alley running into the street. The man walked in front of Aelita and bent over extending his right hand outward at Aelita giving her an opportunity to arise from the state she was in. Aelita asked "Who are you." "I can't believe that you still don't recognize even after all this time, Aelita," said the stranger. Aelita looked at his hand that was extended outward at her and saw something that made everything clear to her. The E shaped mark on his hand that made her scream a name throughout her head. "Night" said Aelita grabbing onto Night's hand. "I'm glad that you remember me Aelita, but you should be more careful." Said Night. "But how are you alive Night, you were killed in Lyoko and I was right there with you when you died." "I didn't completely die but it's pretty complicated to explain, but first let's get you to school ok," said Night. "Oh no I forgot all about school, I'll never make it now I only have 20 minutes and I have to walk there," said Aelita. "Then we'll drive there," said Night pointing to a jeep parked outside in the street. Night picked up Aelita's backpack. Night walked out to the other side of the street with Aelita behind him. Night threw her backpack into the back of the jeep in the open trunk area. Night lifted himself into the front seat and turned the ignition key to start the jeep. Aelita got on to the front seat of the jeep as well and got comfortable. The jeep started with a loud roaring noise. Night put it into drive and stepped on the gas with full throttle. Aelita flew back into her seat as the gas zoomed off. As they drove Night said "So what has happened since I left Aelita." "Nothing much, everyone is now in college along with sissy and everyone from when you left," answered Aelita "Jeremie and everyone still haven't forgotten you since you made such a large impact on us." "There haven't been any signs of XANA have there," said Night. "No nothing," said Aelita. "Then what happened to the factory and all of XANA's remains," asked Night. "It was torn down to make a park for kids to play on. And XANA was dismantled by us and thrown into the lake surrounding the factory. So that should be the end of XANA for good," said Aelita with a strait face of joy. The jeep stopped in the parking lot of the school which was still covered with people. None of them were known to Night and Aelita. Night and Aelita exited the jeep slowly. Night reached into the back of the jeep, grabbing Aelita's backpack. Aelita took the back from Night's hand and pulled it over her shoulder so she could easily carry it. Night also grabbed a guitar case that had straps on the back so that it could connect to his back and could be carried. Night and Aelita started to walk onto campus of the college Night opened the door for Aelita acting a gentlemen as he always did. Aelita walked in happily with Night behind her as if he were casting a shadow over her. They walked down the hall they reached a sharp corner that had a sign hung above the corner that had "Literature Intermediate" written on it. Aelita turned around and faced Night. Aelita looked at his face and said "Night wait here a second, don't come out until I call you." "I really don't know why but sure Aelita," said Night. Aelita walked down and turned the corner running. She looked down and spotted Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. Aelita walked over and hugged Jeremie. "What got you so happy Aelita," said Jeremie. Jeremie had change completely over all the time Night had been away. He was now much taller and he now wore a buttoned white cotton shirt that had the collage logo sewed on it. He wore now blue cotton and polyester pants with penny loafer shoes. He still kept the same glasses as it reminded him of all of the adventures they had in Lyoko. Everyone else looked at them as Aelita let go of Jeremie. "Jeremie you'll never guess what happened today as I was going to school. I was pushed into an alley and some people tried to hurt me," said Aelita. Jeremie grabbed Aelita's arm and said "did they hurt you Aelita, what happened." "It's ok Jeremie. Someone saved me and you'll never guess who." "Who" asked Jeremie? Aelita looked down the hall and said in a higher than average voice "Ok you can come out." A big black boot came peering out from the corner. Night walked out and turned until he was facing everyone: Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. The black trench coat. Those sunglasses and that hair striking a name in each of their minds. Night walked down the hall saying "It's been a while hasn't it Jeremie." Night stopped right in front of them face to face with Jeremie. Jeremie looked at Night's sunglasses and said "Who are you." "You've grown into a fine gentlemen Jeremie and you have developed you're mind quite well. And yet you still don't remember me." Night removed his glasses from his face exposing his eyes. As he removed his glasses the scar on his hand was exposed and the long forgotten memory that had sunk beneath time had been resurrected with the identity of this long forgotten friend. "Night," said Jeremie. Night smiled happily and said "you finally remember me." Everyone crowded in front of Night. "Hey guys," said Night. "Night, what happened to you. You disappeared for five years. Where did you go," demanded Yumi. "Relax, relax," said Night waving his hands in front of his face "I'll explain everything later but for now." Night turned and pointed to the clock in the hallway "you better get to class. When school is over you can find me outside on campus ok." Everyone looked at Night. Odd said "alright but you better be here." Everyone turned and walked into class with Aelita waving to Night. Night did nothing but smile and wave back. Once everyone had left Night lowered his hand and the bell started to ring. Night placed his backpack down next to him. Night turned and leaned back causing his back to touch the wall crossing his legs. Night put his glasses back on. A woman ran down the hall with books in her hand and a red braid in her hair. Night could just tell from the constant pace she was running at, that she was none other than Sissy, late for class. Sissy ran right in front of Night and stopped right in front of the door ready to open it. Night opened his mouth and said in a deep voice that sounded just like the one from when Sissy knew of him "even after five years of not seeing you, you're still late for class. Isn't that right Sissy," Night lowered his glasses exposing his eyes. Sissy looked back at Night and said "Do you know me." "It's your old good friend, Night," said Night. Sissy didn't even respond she became scared and opened the door quickly and burst through the door shutting it as she entered. Night put his glasses on and his guitar case back on his back. He started to walk down the hallway with his hands in his pockets whistling the "Code Lyoko" theme.


End file.
